Ce que le soleil nous cache
by Juuuuulie
Summary: Les Nationals de Chicago sont arrivé et les New Directions vont bientôt quitter McKinley pour une vie d'adulte. Ils vont se promettre de rester en contact et quoi de mieux que des vacances ensemble pendant un mois pour sceller cette promesse qu'ils se sont faites ! Le Glee Club relâche la pression ! [Faberry/Brittana]
1. Note de l'auteur

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis en train de commencer ma toute première histoire sur Fan Fiction!**_

_**Comme vous l'avez surement vu sur le résumé , c'est une histoire sur le couple Faberry/brittana dans Glee (Faberry qui n'existera surement jamais dans la série malheureusement... :s). L'histoire sera en particulier pour le Faberry mais vous allez aussi manger pas mal de Brittana :D**_

_**Il y aura quelques fois des POV: Quinn, Rachel, San, Britt ou autres personnages, hein :D, mais l'histoire sera en général écrite à la troisième personne. L'histoire se passe pas dans une saison en particulier, je fais des arrangements entre saisons car des choses qui ont été faites en saison 2 ne sont pas ou pas encore faites et pareil pour la saison 3 . Mais dans le temps ,ils sont vers la fin de la saison 3 et donc vont passer les Nationals à Chicago (Ils sont perdus à New-York à cause du baiser Finchel, bien joué les gars ...)**_

_**Donc je ne commence pas avec le premier chapitre maintenant car je dois d'abord faire des explications sur les situations des personnages , les caractères, relations, ect. Qui ont un peu changé par rapport au épisode de la série! Donc c'est partie pour les explications! :)**_

* * *

Les noms en _italique _des personnages, c'est pour que vous pouvez bien différencier les personnages qui vont exister dans mon histoire et ceux qu'ils ne le seront pas là! Donc _Italique_=Personnages présents ! :D

Pas beaucoup de choses qui changent pour _Rachel_ (toujours agaçante 3). Juste le fait qu'elle n'a pas avec _Finn_ dans l'histoire au début (peut-être qu'elle le sera ou pas... :viveledoute!:. Mais notre très chère_ Finnocent_ essaye de la récupérer au début de l'histoire, en gros c'est comme dans la saison 2 sauf que Jesse n'est pas là et que _Finn_ n'est pas avec notre _Quinnie_! Elle est en attente de la NYADA

_Santana_ et _Britt_ sont quasi-ensemble mais n'ont pas encore fait leurs Coming-out (Je fais ça car j'ai détesté le coming-out de _San_ , je n'ai pas trouvé ça juste ...). Elles s'aiment sans se l'avoir vraiment dit . Les Gleeks sont pour la plupart pas courants mais certains si. Mystère, vous verrez bien qui sait leur secret !

_Quinn_ n'est avec personne. Elle est toujours Captaine des cheerleaders. Son masque, son caractère froid et ses sentiments imperceptibles sont là mais avec le Glee club elle est beaucoup plus calme et aime les _Gleeks_. Elle ne déteste plus _Rachel_ mais n'est pas non plus son amie. Elle a que sa mère, _Judy_, maintenant car Russel s'est fait virer après l'avoir lâché quand elle est tombée enceinte de Puck et a accouché de _Beth_ (qui vit toujours chez la mère de _Rachel_, _Shelby._). Elle ne sait pas encore où aller ,NYU ou Yale?

_Shelby_ et _Beth_ viendront au fil de l'histoire mais pas du tout vers le début !

_Sugar_, comment dire, j'ai un peu changé le personnage. Elle n'est pas atteinte du Syndrome d'Asperger mais elle est par contre toujours un peu folle , et un peu stupide faut le dire! Elle chante toujours faux (faut pas rêver , j'allais pas changer ça quand même !). **_ELLE EST RICHE_** (important de la préciser ça , vous verrez bien !).

_Kurt_ et _Blaine_, ces deux-là sont ensemble et tout le monde le sait à McKinley ! _Blaine_ est toujours obsédé par les noeuds pap's. Je préviens ,il y aura quelques parties en eux mais pas beaucoup. Je ne suis pas vraiment Fan de ce couple (surtout maintenant, aka saison5Glee) mais avant je les préférais donc je ferais des choses quand même puisque que ça se passe avant la saison 4! Ils veulent aller à la NYADA. Kurt est en attente de la réponse comme _Rachel_. Pour _Blaine_ , il lui reste encore une année.

_Finn _,Je n'aime pas son personnage que je trouve vraiment abruti des fois donc je serais surement sadique des fois (C'est pour faire avancer l'histoire ,hein... hi hi :P). Donc personnage ,plutôt abruti sur les bords et j'irais même jusqu'à dire agaçant parfois (Vous verrez :p).

_Puck_! HAHA ,Puck ! Il va être plutôt important dans l'histoire ! Personnage, drôle ,fêtard et ... Obsédé mais ça, ça change pas de d'habitude :) ! Il ne sort pas Lauren car elle est parti du Glee club (mais elle a existé :)

_Mike_ ,_Tina_ et _Artie_ , Ils sont toujours pareils sauf que _Tina_ est pas du tout comme dans la saison 4/5 ,mon Dieu non ! o.o ! _Tina_ et _Artie_ sont ensemble.

_Sam_ et _Mercedes_ sont ensemble. _Mercedes_ change pas ,pareil pour_ Sam_! SAUF qu'il a les cheveux courts comme dans la saison 5 (Je précise au cas où car la saison 4 et ses cheveux ça m'a fait mal :'(. _Sam_ est un sénior.

* * *

**_Voilà, voilà. Je sais pas si j'ai fait des fautes là mais bon de toute façon ça fait pas partie de l'histoire ça c'est juste pour expliquer et que vous soyez bien dans l'histoire et que vous vous perdiez pas trop. :) Je ferais doublement attention pour les chapitres. Je pense que l'histoire sera plutôt longue si je me perds pas à écrire évidemment !_**

**_Hésiter pas à mettre une review si vous aimez (difficile d'aimer alors que je n'ai pas commencé mais bon ,on sait jamais !) Ou juste merci de me lire , c'est déjà beaucoup ! Bisous et au prochain et premier chapitre !_**


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1 : Tongue Tied**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

Le bruit était partout. Ils avaient l'impression de devenir sourd mais ils s'en fichaient royalement. Ils étaient tellement heureux au milieu de cette scène à sauter, crier, pleurer de joie... Le public les gratifiait d'applaudissements de plus en plus fort. Ils soulevaient le trophée avec une énorme fierté qu'ils avaient amplement méritée après trois longues années de travail et de drame... Ils avaient enfin gagné ! L'euphorie était dans toutes les têtes de ces jeunes personnes qui venaient de remporter les nationals. L'année dernière à New York, ce fût une catastrophe totale. Les chansons qu'ils avaient écrites étaient merveilleuses mais le baiser de Finn et de Rachel avait poignardé leur chance de remporter le trophée qu'ils tenaient maintenant dans leurs mains moites à cause de l'excitation qui régnait sur la scène. Santana avait sauté au cou de Finn pour l'étrangler mais Sam, Mike et Quinn avaient réussi à la retenir sinon le sang aurait coulé sur les murs blancs de leur chambre. Elle les avait insulté en espagnol et les menaçait à la façon Lima heights Adjacent. Mais ce mauvais souvenir n'avait plus aucune importance maintenant.

Rachel était dans les bras de leur professeur pour le remercier d'avoir cru en eux. Sugar et Mercedes criait comme des folles sur la scène. Puck et Finn se frappaient leurs torses après avoir pris un peu d'élan. Kurt les regarda en pensant qu'ils étaient totalement irrécupérable puis retournant la tête vers Blaine , ils s'embrasèrent. Mike et Tina dansaient de joie avec Brittany sur une chorégraphie totalement improvisée et bancale puis cette dernière partie en courant vers Santana et se jeta dans ses bras.

« San! Les licornes ont fait mon vœu, on a gagné ! On a gagné ! »Cria la grande blonde à côté de l'oreille de la brune pour qu'elle l'entend avec tout le bruit qu'il y avait.

Les autres étaient avec le trophée et le soulevaient, signe de victoire contre les Vocal Adrenaline. Sauf Quinn qui souriait en retrait en rigolant du comportement des autres. Elle se demandait si elle ne devrait pas en faire de même pour une fois et lâcher pression qu'elle se mettait tout le temps... Elle n'eu pas le temps d'en penser plus quand une main chaude et féminine lui prit la main en sautant de joie pour l'attirer vers les autres. La petite brune aux yeux chocolat la tirait avec force sans lui demander son avis. Quinn aurait déjà sauté la gorge de cette personne avant mais maintenant elle avait changé et refusait de faire plus de mal qu'elle en avait déjà fait à Rachel.

Elle avait passé trois ans de sa vie à lui faire de la sienne un enfer sur Terre. Elle l'avait menacée, poussée contre les casiers, insultée , elle avait été même jusqu'à donner des ordres à l'équipe de football et ses cheerleaders de lui envoyer des slushies à la figure dès qu'il la voyait, mais Quinn avait toujours refusé de faire ça elle-même. Après sa grossesse , elle avait continué toutes ses horreurs alors qu'elle aurait du s'arrêter là, en se rendant bien compte que ce qu'elle faisait été mal et détruisait Rachel mais sa haine était beaucoup trop forte. Mais après les nationals à New-York , elle avait eu comme une sorte de déclic qui l'avait fait arrêter mais elle avait elle-même sombré. Elle s'était coloré les cheveux en rose fessant disparaître ses magnifiques cheveux de la couleur des champs de blé, elle s'était aussi m'y a fumé et avait fréquenté de mauvaises personnes. Le Glee club l'avait ramené à la raison et elle avait décidé de devenir meilleure pour eux car il était sa seule véritable famille. Son père l'avait abandonné et sa mère avait m'y des mois pour enfin comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas laisser seule sa fille enceinte de neuf mois à ce moment-là. Elle voulait être meilleure, alors elle devait commencer par arrêter de mal traiter Rachel.

Alors elle se laissa donc enlever du coin de la scène où elle était pour elle aussi saluer la foule de l'amphithéâtre qui les acclamait avec ses amis.

Après être retourné dans l'hôtel où ils logeaient, il y eut des cris de joie et de très nombreux câlins groupés, c'est là où commença vraiment leur amitié déjà incroyablement forte.

* * *

« RACHEEL! Rachel je te jure que si tu sors pas tout de suite de cette salle de bain de je viens t'arracher les cordes vocales pour que tu puises plus rien faire de ta vie , tu m'as comprise !? SORS DE LÀ ! s'époumona Santana à côté de la porte , ce qui eut l'effet de réveiller les quelques membres du Glee club qui dormait , fatigué par cette journée riche en émotions

- HAA ! Cria Sugar qui venait de se faire extirper du pays des songes d'une manière presque criminelle !

- San ! S'exclama Quinn en levant les yeux de son livre, exacerber du comportement de la latina.

- Grml... Satan... murmura Mercedes dont la phrase venait de mourir dans son oreiller.

- Putain Santana , dit Sam qui était en train d'envoyer des messages, mais _ferma là_, y'en a qui dorment !»

Il montra de la main Mercedes sur le lit à côté de lui et, Kurt lové dans les bras de Blaine qui c'étaient tous les deux endormis eux aussi. Si les yeux pouvaient tué , Sam aurait disparu depuis qu'il aurait ouvert son immense bouche pour l'injurier.

« Tu m'entendrais moins gueuler bouche de mérou si le _Hobbit_ décidait enfin de sortir de sa tanière et arrêter de chanter à tue-tête Firework... s'énerva Santana à bout de patience.

Elle martela la porte encore une fois la porte , les poings serrés « RACHEL, SORS !

- San... Chuut... murmura Brittany qui s'était fait réveiller, malheureusement, sur le lit près de la salle de bain et du coup juste à côté d'une Santana en furie !

- Oh _merde_ , pardon Britt-Britt j'avais pas vu que tu dormais » , dit Santana en se penchant et lui caresser la tête pour qu'elle se rendorme à nouveau , ce qu'il fût rapide grâce à Santana.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvra sur une Rachel Berry qui évitait le regard noir de Santana mais cette dernière ne dit rien car il y avait une innocente blonde qui c'était endormie sous les caresses de sa main sur sa joue et ses cheveux. Santana menaça de défigurer le premier qui réveillera Brit et sur ces mots, elle fila dans la salle de bain! Rachel était toute propre et toute belle dans un simple short et débardeur , prête à dormir. Cette tenu fit bouillonner Finn sur la chaise dans là quel il était assis. Il dut se retenir pour prendre son gilet et le mettre sur les épaules de la brune pour que les autres arrêtent de lorgner sur sa poitrine bien dessiner par son haut et garder Rachel que pour lui mais non , il ne pouvait pas , il ne pouvait plus faire ça, il en avait perdu le droit.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK:_**

_**POVRachel:**_

« _Hey mon amour,_»_dis-je en m'approchant de Finn._

_Il se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser et je mis mes mains d'instinct sur sa nuque. Il quitta mes lèvres peu de temps après. Je m'adossais ensuite au casier juste à côté du sien en attendant qui finisse de ranger ses affaires dedans et n'emmener à son bras au Glee Club rejoindre Kurt et les autres, et faire le devoir que nous avait donné Schuester au tout début de la semaine. C'est quand je fus perdue dans mes pensées que j'entendis un gloussement d'un groupe de filles. Trois cheerleaders qui regardaient vers nous. Oh Attendez ! Pas nous mais Finn , elles avaient les yeux rivés sur lui. Je tournais vite la tête vers Finn et lui demanda précipitamment:_

« _Finn, s'est qui ces filles-là qui te regardent ? Lui dis-je en lui indiquant d'un petit coup de menton la direction à regarder._

_- Elles sont en adoration devant toi , tu te fais des idées, dit-il sans décrocher de regard vers l'endroit que je lui indiquais discrètement._

_- FINN ! Regarde ! _»_En lui disant ça je lui tournais la tête des mains et son regard croisa le leur._

_Je vis son visage __blêmi et devenir beaucoup plus livide qu'il n'aurait du mais il se détourna vite pour replonger sa tête dans le casier en disant _«_Connait pas_» _d'une voix cassé qu'il aurait voulue plus ferme. Je pris peur pendant un instant devant sa réaction mais je ne dis rien et lui souris avant de passer mon bras sous le sien . Nous partons ensuite vers la salle de chant sans reparler de ce moment qui était très troublant pour moi. Il me raconta sa matinée , comment il avait joué au Football avec les Titans ce matin , ses cours... Sauf que tout ce qu'il me disait, je ne l'écoutais pas. Je me disais dans ma tête qui était ses filles et pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça. Il comprit vite que ce qu'il me disait ne m'intéressait pas et il se vexa:_

_« __Dit moi si je te dérange hein ! _» _Dit-il en boudant._

_Je dis non de la tête et je lui expliquais ensuite ma matinée. J'aurais dû faire la même remarque lui parce que je voyais bien qu'il s'en fichait totalement de ce que je lui racontais mais je ne dis rien. Il ne m'écoutait jamais quand je parlais , à vrai dire personne ne le fessait à force j'étais habituée !_

_Nous arrivons enfin à la salle de chant, Kurt, Mercedes et Tina nous saluèrent et repartir dans le discussion sur , je cite ____«_Quel est le plus embêtant des slushies à enlever ?» _Je ne dis rien mais moi je savais , la myrtille , j'en prenais de toutes les sortes mais celui-là était vraiment une plaie à enlever des vêtements et des cheveux. Souvent il venait de l'ordre d'une même personne, Quinn Fabray. Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et au yeux vert , un sourire faux, un masque qui ne le laisse pas passer une seule émotion sauf la haine. Bizarrement, je devrais la détester, vouloir les pires chose pour elle mais non. Je l'admire plus que je la hais vraiment. Quinn est quelqu'un de fort. Elle a su gérer sa grossesse au mieux qu'elle pouvait sans son père et sa mère qui l'avait abandonné. Malgré tous ce qu'elle m'a fait, je la respect. Mais depuis le début de l'année , toutes les attaques que j'avais eues depuis maintenant deux ans s'étaient stoppé et je commençais à croire que c'était grâce à elle. Ou peut-être juste qu'elle en avait marre de toujours utilisé la même victime et avait décidé de changer de cible ? Je ne savais pas mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je n'irais pas me plaindre !_

_Tient en parlant d'elle. L'Unholy Trinity vient d'arriver. La capitaine en tête, suivis de Santana et Brittany qui sont accroché par leurs petits doigts comme toujours. Bizarrement ,Santana se décroche de Britt et s'approche dangereusement de moi. Je suis à deux doigts de me lever et fuir car des trois filles ,c'est bien Santana que je crains véritablement le plus. Brittany, elle est gentille avec moi. Enfaite , elle est gentille avec tout le monde._

_« _Lève-toi Manhand et suis-moi. dit Santana d'un ton détaché et commence à partir vers le couloir ,j'ai pas toute la journée. Je sais que tu mets du temps à lever ton piff de ta chaise mais quand même !_  
_

_- S...soit gentille avec Rachel s'il te plaît. Lui demanda Brittany quand Santana passa devant elle._

_- hmm...hm... » ronchonna Santana, je suis sûr que même Britt n'avait pas entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire !_

_Je dus me résoudre à la suivre car les regards que me lançaient mes amies devenaient de plus en plus insistant comme si leurs yeux criaient ____«_Qu'est qu'elle te veut ? »_Je m'apprêtais à recevoir sa colère mais non, quand je sortis de salle, je la vis adossée à un casier avec une lime à ongle en main. Le silence régnait dans le couloir. Tous les élèves étaient partie dans leurs salles de classe respectives et seuls les rires de nos amis dans la salle d'à côté venaient rompre ce silence._

___« _Qu'est qui se passe ? »lui demandais-je méfiante.

_T'inquiète Berry, pour une fois c'est pas de ta faute ! Ricana la latina sans lâcher des yeux ses ongles qu'elle venait de tendre devant elle pour voir s'il était parfait._

_Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine et lui lançait un regard noir car je commençais à être réellement agacé par son manque de réponse à ma question!_

___« _Tout doux RuPaul ! Prend ça, me dit-elle en me tendant son télephone

_- Euh, Je ..._

_- Photo , m'ordonna Santana, Si je fais ça c'est simplement parce que B m'a dit de la faire pour ton bien sinon croit moi sur parole que je t'aurais laissé dans l'ignorance ! » _

_Je fis ce qu'elle me disait et d'un coup je sentis mon corps se tendre et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Pendant un moment , plusieurs émotions me parcourut pendant que je fixais la photo que m'avait indiquée la latina._

_L'incompréhension, la peur , la douleur puis l'énervement , la colère et pour finir :_ La haine.

_Je rendis son téléphone à Santana qui affichait un sourire sadique. Cette fille est vraiment horrible des fois... Mais quand elle me vit revenir dans la salle en furie, elle suit en courant pour essayer sûrement de voir ce qui allait se passer._

_Il était là, en train de rire avec Puck avec une sorte de fierté dans les yeux que je lui fit ravaler par la gifle puissante et sonore que je ne m'aurais jamais cru capable de faire ! Puis la rage me submergea tout comme les larmes sur mes joues et les coups sur son torse._

___« _Rachel , ça suffit ! »Cria Schuester qui venait d'arriver et qui venait prêter main-forte à Mike et Brittany qui essayait de me retenir de frapper encore une fois Finn au visage qui commençait à saigner légèrement sur sa bouche que j'avais tant aimée. Je me sentais trahi et j'avais moi aussi le cœur qui saignait à flots. _Je voyais le visage de Kurt et Mercedes totalement choqué de ce qui venait de se passer qu'ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de se lever de leur siège pour faire quelque chose._

_En même temps imaginer, moi, une petite juive à la voix d'or avec deux papas et totalement agaçante débouler au milieu d'une salle de chant où on pouvait entendre des rires fuser de partout , frapper son petit copain au visage avec une force venu de nulle part et se défouler sur lui comme un punching ball . On ne voyait pas ça tous les jours , je suppose._

_Je commençais très légèrement à calmer quand je sentis des bras forts et fins me soulever et ce qui fit encore plus attiser ma colère._

___« _Espère d'ordure, tu t'es bien servi de moi pauvre con !_»_ L'injurier me choqua , je n'étais pas du genre à être vulgaire , loin delà mais j'étais beaucoup trop énervé pour avoir encore l'esprit clair. 

_-Je veux plus jamais te voir tu m'entends , PLUS JAMAIIS ! » Hurlais-je comme une hystérique en me sentant transporter vers la sortie._

**_FIN DU FLASHBACK:_**

* * *

Et voilà ça faisait maintenant cinq mois qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble mais Finn ne se décourageait pas , il lui restait un peu de temps avant les vacances pour la reconquérir et partir avec elle à New-York.

La petite brune approcha de son lit d'un pas léger, voulant s'endormir le plus vite possible, elle était épuisée d'autant d'émotions dans une même journée !

Au final, tout le monde partie dormir. Pour la plupart en couple: Mercedes avec Sam, Blaine et Kurt, Artie et Tina, Santana et Brittany bien qu'on ne pouvait pas les considérer comme un couple. Finn, Puck,Sugar et Rachel avaient pris des lits seuls. Quinn, elle s'était endormie sur la chaise du bureau de la chambre après que la latina soit parti dans la salle de bain. Évidemment, personne n'avait eu le courage de la réveiller en voyant comment elle dormait si paisiblement. Ce fût une nuit joyeuse pour tout le monde sans exception, ils avaient gagné ...

* * *

Les New Directions étaient rentrés le lendemain matin de Chicago. Quand ils eurent passé la porte du lycée , le trophée sur les genoux d'Artie, leurs cœurs manquant un battement. Ils se faisaient applaudir par **_TOUT_** les élèves de McKinley. Les cheerleaders et Titans comprit , même Azimio et Karofsky !

Puis tout s'enchaîna trop vite à leur goût, ils auraient voulu profiter de cette instant qui ne se reproduirai jamais encore et encore.

Et c'est l'après-midi qu'ils se retrouvèrent enfin seuls dans la salle de chant pour ___« F_êter leur victoire comme il se doit !», avait dit Puck en levant trois bouteilles de champagnes ! Mais avant de commencer à boire et à faire la fête , ils étaient assis en cercle par terre pour ce dire certaines choses qu'ils avaient sur le cœur. Ce fût ,sous l'étonnement de tout le monde, Quinn qui brisa le silence pour commencer.

___«_ Vous savez en 3 ans, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses. Je suis tombée enceinte, vous m'avez soutenu tout le long. Et au début de cette année j'ai pété les plombs mais vous avez été là , encore comme toujours. Je vous dois beaucoup les gars. Vous m'avez sauvé , j'aurais sûrement sombré si vous n'aviez pas été là. En trois ans , j'ai vu des gens s'aimer ou se détester, se pardonner et se reconquérir mais jamais nous nous sommes quitté et je vous aime tous tellement. Je croyais que l'on n'avait qu'une famille , qu'on devait la chérir et la soutenir , et vous s'avez quoi ? C'est vrai , je n'ai qu'une vraie famille , vous. Vous allez tous tellement me manquer... _»_Finit Quinn en baissant la tête vers le sol et une larme entre la joie et la tristesse coula le long de sa joue.

Santana ricana intérieurement devant le spectacle que donnait l'ancienne capitaine des cheereleaders mais elle sourit quand même devant l'honnêteté de Quinn pour une fois. Elle connaissait suffisamment pour comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment alors elle passa son bras sur les épaules de son amie et lui dit :

___«_On t'aime aussi Quinn même en voyant la chiffe molle que tu es devenue ,Blondie ! _»_ Railla la brune avec un sourire de sadique , ce qui lui valut un coup de coude assez fort pour qu'elle s'enlève de leur étreinte en rigolant !

-On t'aime aussi , dit Rachel en regardant Quinn.

La blonde lui sourira gentiment en rebaissant la tête , gêné. Faut dire qu'elle n'entendait pas ce genre de chose tout les jours , même de sa mère.

___«_Bon, reprit la petite brune en décrochant son regard de l'ancienne capitaine, Je suis venue au Glee club à ma première année. J'étais agaçante , pleine de rêve et j'avais deux papas, continua elle pendant que la latina lâcha pour elle même , bien que tout le monde entendît, "_Ce que tu es toujours..._" . Rachel la fusilla d'un regard qui signifiait, _me coupe pas dans mon monologue! _J'ai toujours deux papas, je suis toujours pleine de rêves..._»_

-Et surtout agaçante...

-Santana, on a compris... _» _La réprimanda Finn.

La petite Brune le remercia du regard sans trop s'attarder et continua:

___«_...Et peut-être toujours agaçante mais je m'apprête à aller New-York grâce à vous. Vous m'avez accepté tels que j'étais et que je suis toujours. _»_ Elle promena son regard sur les personnes présentes.___«_ Je suis plus que chanceuse de vous avoir dans ma vie . J'ai connu l'amitié. _» _Elle regarda Kurt et Mercedes qui se prenait dans les bras en la regardant avec les larmes qui coulaient à flots. ___«_L'amour et des déceptions. _» _Ce fut le tour de Finn. ___«_De la haine et d'acharnement. _»_ Quinn tressaillait quand elle la regarda et elle commença à pleurer malgré elle en silence. ___«_De la joie et des rires. _» _Cette phrase déclencha des rires nerveux des personnes présentes. ___« _J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que je vais devoir vous quitter dans quelques jours, je voudrais rester toute ma vie avec chacun de vous pendant toute ma vie. _»_

Elle enleva d'un revers de main ses larmes. Son cœur se fissurait sur ses aveux. Elle avait mal.

___« _OK STOP , s'écria Puck qui se leva d'un bon, Les mec ,sérieux ! Vous croyez vraiment qu'on va partir en s'oublient comme ça ! Je vous jure que non ... Tiens voilà... Dit-il en tendant le bras. On va se promettre de jamais s'oublier , peu importe ce qui se passe , dans quelle situation on est ... On va se promettre de revenir pour chaque événement important de chacun pour le fêter ensemble. La première de la pièce de Rachel , on sera là. Pour voir le premier film d'Artie , on sera là. Pareil pour tout le monde dans cette pièce, c'est compris ?! _»_S'époumona de joie l'homme à crête.

Rachel qui était toujours de bout le suivi et tendit le bras sur la main de Puck et tout les New Directions suivit le geste de la jeune chanteuse.

___«_Vous savez quoi ? On va faire un vrai serment pas un truc bidon , dit Puck . Vous allez répéter après moi , Ok ?

- Moi ça me va_»_ , dit Sugar en regardant Puck. Les autres acquiescèrent .

Puck commença à parler très sérieusement. Cette promesse lui tenait terriblement à cœur.

___« _Je jure de rester fidèles à tous les New Directions ici présent, de les soutenir , de les chérir jusqu'à ma mort , et de les..._»_

On dirait un mariage, murmura Britt à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie qui lui donna un sourire attendri et posa sa tête contre son épaule sans que personnes ne disent rien.

___« _...Aimer quelle que soit leur situation ou leurs relations, de les aider..._»_

Quinn, elle, se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise car pendant cette promesse très solennel un très fort picotement se faisait ressentir dans la main. Un milliard de fois plus fort que ceux qu'elle avait ressentis avec Finn quand elle avait été avec lui. Et ça , ça la perturbait beaucoup. Qui ?

___« _... dans leurs choix et soutenir leur décision, de ne jamais abandonner qui que ce soit et de toujours ce retrouver. Je jure solennellement de respecter ces engagements et de ne jamais les oublier._»_

Derechef, les New Directions répétèrent les paroles en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

___« _Je jure de rester fidèles à tous les New Directions ici présent, de les soutenir , de les chérir jusqu'à ma mort , et de les aimer quelle que soit leur situation ou leurs relations, de les aider dans leurs choix et soutenir leur décision, de ne jamais abandonner qui que ce soit et de toujours ce retrouver. Je jure solennellement de respecter ces engagements et de ne jamais les oublier._»_

Deux secondes de battements, puis ...

___« _1...2...3 NEEEEEEEEW DIIIREEECTIIIOOONNS! _»_ Crient tous ensemble comme un même homme !

-Que la fête commence !_»_ Cria Rachel remplie de joie part toutes ces paroles !

Une heure plus tard, la fête battait son plein dans la salle de chant. Personne ne venu les déranger. Ils rigolaient, chantaient les chansons qu'ils avaient déjà chanter et buvaient comme jamais.

___«_FAITES PETER LE SON ,HOUUUUU !___»_ cria Kurt totalement éméché.

Le son se fit encore plus intense qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et plusieurs ils entamèrent _Tounge Tied_ tous ensemble.

**Artie :**  
Take me to your best friend's house  
Roll around this roundabout  
Oh yeah  
Take me to your best friend's house  
I loved you then and I love you now  
Oh yeah

**Finn :**  
Don't take me tongue tied  
Don't wave no goodbye  
Don't...

**New Directions :**  
Break !

**Santana :**  
Oh ! Take me to your best friend's house  
Normally we're making out  
Oh yeah  
Oh ! Take me to your best friend's house  
I loved you then and I love you now

**Finn :**  
Don't take me tongue tied  
Don't wave no goodbye  
Don't...

**New Directions :**  
Break !

**Rachel & Santana :**  
One, two, three, four  
Don't leave me tongue tied  
Let's stay up all night  
I'll get real high  
Slumber party, pillow fight  
My eyes and your eyes  
Like Peter Pan up in the sky  
My best friend's house tonight  
Let's bump the beats till beddy-bye

**Finn avec les New Directions :**  
Don't take me tongue tied  
Don't wave no goodbye  
Don't take me tongue tied  
Don't kiss me goodnight  
Don't...

**Rachel :**  
Take me to your best friend's house  
Roll around this roundabout  
Oh yeah  
Oh ! Take me to your best friend's house  
I loved you then and I love you now

**Finn :**  
Don't leave me tongue tied  
Don't wave no goodbye  
Don't leave me tongue tied  
Don't...

**Finn & Santana avec les New Directions :**  
Don't leave me tongue tied  
Don't wave no goodbye  
Don't leave me tongue tied  
Don't...

**Santana :**  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah...

**Artie :**  
Yeah yeah...

**Finn :**  
Oo-oooh...

Sur cette magnifique chanson de Victoire, chacun rentra chez lui pour s'écrouler lamentablement sur son lit .

Mais chaque New Directions garda au coin de sa tête leur promesse bien décidée de ne pas la briser ...

* * *

**_Voilà , le premier chapitre est terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus ^^'! Mettez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez , positif ou négatif , conseil ect ... Je suis VRAIMENT preneuse de ça ! Bisous à tous et au prochain chapitre :D !_**

**_Oh , j'allais oublier, je réponds à toutes les reviews donc n'hésiter pas à me poser des questions ou quoi que ce soit !_**


	3. Chapitre 2

**_Chapitre 2: We Are The Champions_**

Merci énormément à tous ceux qu'y ont laissé une review, qui me follow ou qui on mit mon histoire en favori. C'est vraiment motivant et très gentil ! Normalement, j'ai répondu à tout le monde en _MP_ , si j'en ai oublié et bien... _**Frappé moi**_ :P ! Quand vous me poserez des questions sur l'histoire, je mettrais mes réponses sur le chapitre suivant que tout le monde soit au courant !

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster ce chapitre mais j'ai une vraiment du mal à l'écrire car dans ma tête j'ai des parties de l'histoire mais après. Or je n'avais rien pour cette partie et du coup je savais pas comment la faire. Je tiens à remercier _Charlie89_ qui m'a justement aider pour la fin ! Merci beaucoup :D !

Enfin voilà , j'espère que le prochain chapitre sera pas aussi long à être poster mais normalement ça ne sera pas le cas( normalement , je peux pas promettre ^^) !

En tout cas, Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre.

**Playlist :** ( Je la mets même si les musiques ne seront pas vraiment en relation avec les chapitres, ça permet de partager les cultures musicales ! )

**Here's to us - Halestorm**

**Isn't she lovely - Stevie Wonder**

**Gravity - Sara Bareilles**

**Take me or leave me - Rent (Version Glee)**

**Georgia On My Mind - Ray Charles**

* * *

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_Je me sentis tiré avec une telle force de la salle de chant que je faillis tomber par manque d'équilibre. La mystérieuse personne avait un bras qui me tenait en passait en travers de ma taille et l'autre sur ma clavicule avec poigne pour m'empêcher de me débattre , chose que je m'étais avisé d'arrêter. Mes larmes coulaient dans le silence parfait, j'étais meurtris et déçu... Comment devait-on réagir quand cela vous arrivait ? Je ne m'étais pas préparé à ça après tout ce qu'il m'avait dit... Je n'y croyais toujours pas. Je nageais dans un cauchemar rempli de tristesse, et où ma confusion venait pour me faire couler encore plus. Les larmes chaudes roulaient sur les joues. Les bras rassurants ne purent rien faire pour faire face à ça. Je continuais de marcher dans les couloirs , me laissant guider sans protester. Je n'en avais même plus la force ..._

_Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça ?_

_J'avais toujours pensé, depuis que je le connaissais, qu'il était celui qu'il me fallait, celui qui aurait toujours été là pendant mes débuts à B__roadway ou à mon premier Tony Awards, ou peu importe quel événement , il serait là. __Je repensais à nous. Finn et moi. Nos souvenirs ensemble, qu'ils soient les plus parfaits ou les plus imparfaits. Comme notre premier duo, notre premier regard, notre premier baiser, notre première dispute, notre première réconciliation, ... Jusqu'au moment où me vient l'un des plus récents et des plus intenses de tous mes souvenirs. Il avait eu lieu trois semaines auparavant et me revenait en morceaux dans mes pensées éparses..._

_Une chanson..._

_Une déclaration..._

_Un anneau..._

_Une alliance..._

_Une demande..._

_Un mariage..._

«Oui» _lui avais-je dit en travers de mon souffle court._

«_Rachel !_»

_Le choc fut brutal et je me figeais instantanément en reconnaissant l'endroit où j'avais été amené. Je n'étais plus dans le couloir ni même dans la salle de chant._

_Le vestiaire des cheerlearders._

_C'était bien le dernier endroit où j'avais envie d'être sachant ce qui allait m'arriver. La plupart des personnes qui venaient ici étaient d'infectes personnes , méchantes et cruelles. Alors imaginez-les toutes au même endroit et vous comprendrez alors la détresse qui m'habite. Je vis défiler une crinière blonde à la peau immaculée devant mes yeux souillés de larmes... Il ne manquait plus que ça ..._

...

...

...

Elle se voyait dans une salle blanche.

_Bip._

_Bip._

_Bip._

Le moniteur était sans affolement. Elle se sentait apaisée mais détruite.

_Beth._

Shelby la prit dans ses bras et s'en alla avec elle. Quinn était seule sur le ce lit aussi blanc que ce qui l'entourait. Il n'y avait personne. Elle était seule.

_Puck._

Elle se trouvait maintenant dans un lit simple dans une maison. Celle de Puck.

_«Tout ira bien, ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ça.»_

_ Stupide. _

_Stupide Puck. _

_Stupide Quinn Fabray._

Puis elle était dans un couloir bondé de monde. Des joueurs s'approchaient d'elle, gobelet en main.

Ahhh ... La douleur et le froid quand le liquide lui parvient sur son visage.

_« Alors la maman, on a besoin de rationnement.»_

Et ce fût le tour d'un endroit qui autrefois lui avait été familier ...

_« SORS, sors de chez moi ! Je n'accepte pas les dévergondés dans ton genre, traîtresse de Dieu! Sors et ne revient plus! Cria-t-il en la giflant et la poussant vers la porte de sa maison._

_- Non ... Papa ... S'il-te-plaît ...»_

_CLAC_

La porte claqua et elle se retrouva dans la nuit noire et sa torpeur prit enfin fin.

...

...

...

« Q, réveilles-toi...

- _Hmm_

- QUINN... Tu vas être en retard pour notre remise des diplômes , ça commence dans vingt minutes et t'es toujours pas prête je te rappelle ! » Dit-elle à la marmotte qui s'était endormie sur une chaise de la salle de chant.

C'était le jour _J_ pour les élèves de McKinley qui terminaient leur dernière année ici, ils allaient _enfin_ être diplômés. Trois années allaient s'achever dans deux jours.

« _Hmf_... oui... Je suis réveillée, c'est bon, arrête de me secouer, Santana ... »

Quinn avait ouvert les yeux rapidement sortant de son cauchemar qui recensait l'événement qui c'était passé pendant trois ans. Depuis un mois, ses nuits étaient agitées. Elle dormait de moins en moins et elle était fatiguée physiquement mais aussi moralement. Pourquoi ce songe ne s'arrêtait jamais ? Son cerveau faisait tellement un blocage sur ses problèmes que ça en devenait une obsession pour lui. Elle en avait souffert ,c'est vrai mais ... Elle avait fait le deuil et s'était relevée depuis longtemps, non ? Alors pourquoi ça la tourmente autant quand les barrières de la nuit la kidnappe ? Elle essayait de comprendre.

Elle se tenu la tête en se redressant de sur sa chaise. Quinn jeta un coup d'oeil à Santana qui la regardait plutôt soucieuse. Celle-ci voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas mais elle ne put mettre le doigt dessus malgré son troisième œil mexicain.

« Je vais me préparer, bye. » s'exclama rapidement l'ancienne capitaine des cheerleaders en voyant regard interrogateur et chercheur de son amie.

Santana n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'elle partit en trombe de la salle et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Elle traversa plusieurs couloirs où elle rencontra une vingtaine d'élèves tout aussi pressés les uns que les autres.

Quinn arriva enfin dans les toilettes où deux filles venaient juste d'en sortir en rigolant comme des folles. La blonde vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce et agrippa le lavabo de ses deux mains avec force et contempla son reflet dans la glace.

Elle était pâle. Elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de s'abandonner à perdre enfin pied pendant juste quelques minutes. Juste ça ... Mais Quinn ne pouvait pas, elle devait rester forte et froide car elle avait toujours été comme ça , tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit comme ça. Elle souffrait depuis trois ans. Trois ans où sa vie ne fessait qu'empirer chaque jour. La preuve, demain elle quitterait les seules personnes qui l'avait jamais comprise. Devait-elle s'en réjouir ou en pleurer ? Car malgré tout, elle s'obstinait à garder son masque froid en leur présence mais ... Ils l'avaient tellement soutenu qu'elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de les aimer. Elle aurait préféré être seule pendant son combat, ça aurait beaucoup moins fait mal à l'arriver. Elle le savait ...

Peut-être que si elle partait maintenant ça ferait moins mal ?

Non, elle ne devait pas ...

L'ancienne capitaine faillit sursauter quand la porte s'ouvrit mais ne bougea pas, s'attendant à un moment ou à un autre que quelqu'un ouvre cette porte. Elle ne fit que resserrer ses mains sur les rebords du lavabo jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges deviennent blanches.

« Tu sais lire Pukerman? Il y a écrit "**_Fille_**" sur la porte ... Dit-elle avec sarcasme.

- Doucement Baby Mama, je venais juste de finir de préparer ma crête car Kurt et Warbler prennent tout l'espace... »

Il commença à se coiffer sans vraiment rien faire, pendant que la blonde de son côté cherchait sa toge pour la remise des Diplômes.

« Je vois pas l'intérêt... de préparer une bête crevé. s'exclama Quinn à mi-voix en l'enfilant.

- Ton humour est toujours à chier blondie !

- C'était pas censé être drôle _Puckerman_... »dit Quinn en lui lançant un regard noir.

Purk reposa ses bras le long de son corps pour se tourner vers elle et la dévisager.

« Bon Quinn, qu'est qui se passe ? Pourqu...»

- Tais-toi ! L'interrompit abruptement Quinn, ne voulant pas lui répondre.

- Non, explique-moi, insista Puck.

- T'aurais pas dû insister ... Salut Puck ... »

Quinn ramassa son sac et prit la fuite pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

...

...

...

« Veuillez applaudir comme il se doit la promo 2014 de McKinley ! » Dit Monsieur Figgins dans le micro.

Les personnes dans d'auditorium répondirent à sa demande et les élèves lancèrent leur chapeau de diplômé en l'air. Les New Directions, sous la demande du principal, commencèrent une chanson pour clore cette cérémonie.

**Finn :**  
I've paid my dues  
Time after time

**Puck :**  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime

**Santana :**  
And bad mistakes  
I've made a few

**Rachel :**  
I've had my share of sand kicked in my face  
But I've come through

**New Directions :**  
And we mean to go on  
And on and on and on

**Finn :**  
We are the champions my friends

**Rachel :**  
And we'll keep on fightin' till the end

**Puck & Santana avec les New Directions :**  
We are the champions, We are the champions

**Rachel & Santana :**  
No time for losers

**Rachel & Santana avec les New Directions :**  
Cause we are the champions

**Finn :**  
Of the world

**Kurt :**  
I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls  
You brought me fame and fortune and everything that  
goes with it  
I thank you all

**Quinn :**  
But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise

**Rachel :**  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race  
And I ain't gonna lose

**New Directions :**  
And we mean to go on  
And on and on and on

**Finn :**  
We are the champions my friends

**Rachel :**  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end

**Puck & Santana avec les New Directions :**  
We are the champions  
We are the champions

**Rachel & Santana :**  
No time for losers

**Rachel & Santana avec les New Directions **:  
Cause we are the champions

**Finn & Rachel :**  
Of the world

**Puck :**  
We are the champions my friends

**Puck & Santana :**  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end

**Rachel & Finn avec les New Directions :**  
We are the champions  
We are the champions

**Rachel avec les New Directions :**  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions

**Rachel & Finn avec les New Directions :**  
Of the world !

...

...

...

La fin du lycée était proche.

...

...

...

Le lendemain après-midi, les élèves de la chorale se ressemble encore une fois, dans l'auditorium cette fois pour partager cette dernière journée de cours ensemble. Seul Kurt et Rachel manquaient à l'appel mais leur avait promis de les rejoindre dans peu de temps !

Finn était assis sur le siège de la batterie. Tina et Puck sur une enceinte ,et Brittany et sa Latina sur une autre. Les autres étaient assis par terre, soit allongé ou en tailleur. Seul Sugar restait debout et faisait les cent pas en travers de la scène.

« Dites, vous faites quoi pendant les vacances ? » lança Mercedes, le regard dans le vide.

Le silence lourd de pensées se fit sentir. Pensez aux vacances, c'était penser à la fin...

« Euh, je vais sûrement allez voir mes parents et mon frère et ma sœur » , dit Sam en souriant et regarda Quinn qui détourna les yeux.

Depuis hier, Quinn était de mauvaises humeurs et ne voulait pas qu'on lui rappelle le passé. Parler du passé revenait à ré-ouvrir ses cicatrices, de souffrir encore plus, que ce soit de merveilleux souvenirs ou non.

Brittany et Santana étaient tranquillement assise l'une à côté de l'autre. La pétillante blonde s'amusait avec les doigts de sa brune quand soudain elle le releva la tête et son visage se retrouva très proche du sien.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser... lui murmura tendrement Brittany.

Santana se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour cacher son envie.

« Moi aussi mais...

- On ne peut pas, je sais Santana », dit Brittany en regardant son amante.

Toute personne aurait pu prendre ça comme du sarcasme ou du reproche mais venant de Brittany s'était simplement sa vérité.

« Tu sais bien que j'ai peur B ... dit-elle en détournant ses yeux du bleu turquoise qui l'observait.

- Mais pourquoi San ? Ces gens sont notre famille. On n'a pas à avoir peur d'eux.

- Tu es un génie ... J'ai très envie de t'embrasser mais ... Je ... Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps Brit ...

- On fait un marché. Un disney demain soir chez moi contre du temps ? » Demande malicieusement la blonde.

Santana rigola devant cette arrangement et acquiesça en lui prenant l'autre main dans la sienne.

Soudain Kurt et Rachel ouvrirent la porte de l'auditorium, tous les deux livides.

« Oh mon dieu , vous allez bien ? » Demanda Tina en sautant de l'enceinte et avançant vers les nouveaux arrivants.

Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit leur enveloppe.

« Oh... » murmura-t-elle.

Les deux chanteurs vinrent à leur rencontre et Rachel attrapa la main de Kurt. Elle redoutait la suite. Cette lettre s'était son avenir.

« Ce sont nos lettres de la NYADA...

- Ça on l'avait comprit vu vos têtes, donc les sœurs Olsen, vous êtes prit ou pas ? » Demanda Santana, anxieuse.

Elle ne l'avouera jamais mais elle s'inquiétait pour eux.

« Euh ... Je ...On ... bredouilla Rachel.

- On ne sait pas encore... On les a pas ouvert, dit Kurt en venant au secours de d'une petite brune perdue.

- On a pensé qu'on devait le faire avec vous, dit Rachel en reprenant contenance. Mais ... Je sais pas si je vais être capable de l'ouvrir...

- Donne, je vais le faire. » dit Quinn en regardant sincèrement dans les yeux chocolat de la brune

Rachel et Kurt ne se firent pas prier et tendirent leurs lettres à l'ancienne capitaine, qui leur tourna le dos après les avoir récupérés et fit trois pas.

Quinn ouvrit la lettre de Kurt. Puis celle de Rachel.

Un sourire vint s'étendre sur son visage.

_" Mademoiselle Rachel Barbra Berry,_

_J'ai le plaisir de vous informé que suite à votre demande d'inscription à la NYADA, vous êtes accepté dans notre école l'année prochaine._

_Félicitations."_

Une idée machiavélique parvient à Quinn. Elle se retourna en prenant un air dévaster ...

« Je suis sincèrement désolée pour vous deux mais la NYADA a jugé bon de ne pas ...»

Quinn vu Rachel commencer à pleurer et elle se dit qu'elle avait peut-être fait encore un mauvais choix en les titillant sur ça.

... vous refuser, » dit-t-elle en les applaudissant!

Le cerveau de la brune s'était arrêté au début de la tiraille de Quinn. Quand elle comprit qu'elle avait été accepter, elle se jeta dans les bras de Kurt.

« On va à la NYADA ... Oh.. Mon Dieu ! ON VA LA NYADA KURT ! » cria-t-elle.

Elle se détacha de Kurt pour planter un bisou sur la joue et parti en direction de Quinn pendant que Kurt courut vers Blaine. Les autres applaudissaient et criaient leur approbation.

« Et deux futurs new-yorkais chez les New Directions ! » s'exclama Sugar.

Rachel arriva au niveau de Quinn et la prit dans ses bras. Cette dernière se raidit à ce geste. Son cœur commença à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Sûrement à cause de tous ses événements. Elle se détendit et passa un bras dans le dos de Rachel. Toutes les tensions accumulé dans son corps ses deux derniers jours disparus au contact de Rachel.

« Merci Quinn », murmura la petite Brune avant de partir vers les autres.

Rachel et Quinn ressentirent un manque mais ne le fit pas savoir à l'autre. Aucune des deux ne s'en formalisa non plus.

« On fête ça ? Ce soir chez moi ? » Demanda Puck en mettant un bras autour des épaules de Rachel.

* * *

**Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé ! Hésiter pas à mettre des reviews, de Follow , Fav tout ça ! C'est vraiment cool ! Si vous avez des questions sur l'histoire, ou si il y a des choses qui vont pas ou qui vous déplaît, dites le , ça sert toujours ! :D**

**Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura la fête chez Puckerman et une annonce importante qui risque de changer certain plan! À la prochaine :D !**


End file.
